Maybe More Than Friends
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: Luna Lovegood couldn't be happier that Harry and Ginny are finally getting married, but the same cannot be said about Neville's recent engagement to Hannah Abbott. Takes place at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Short, two-part story.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer!: I am not J.K. Rowling, much to my dismay, and I do not own the Harry Potter series or any characters, creatures, spells, etc. used in this fanfiction!**

Luna smiled broadly at Ginny. She looked so beautiful in her pure white wedding gown and veil. Luna had made her flaming red hair into a crown of braids, dotted with tiny white lilies.

"You look beautiful," Hermione breathed in awe.

Ginny grinned at both of her bridesmaids. "So do you," she said. "I'm glad I went with that color. It flatters both of you."

Luna and Hermione were wearing matching periwinkle blue dresses that cut off just barely above the knees, and Ginny was right. The color did look good on the two of them.

"Today's not about us," said Hermione. "It's about you and Harry."

"Oh come off it, Hermione. We'll be at your wedding soon. I swear if Ronald doesn't propose to you soon, I'll do it myself!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's cheeks turned rather red. "I'm not entirely sure you can do that," she said with a laugh.

Luna looked out the window at the clear spring sky. A few puffy, white clouds floated past, completing the scenic appearance the burrow always provided for weddings. She sighed, doubting she would ever get married herself. She'd be a bridesmaid or guest for every wedding she ever attended, but never a bride.

Hannah Abbott, on the other hand, would be a bride. Luna's best friend, Neville Longbottom, had proposed to Hannah just over a month ago, much to the surprise of everyone who knew them. Their relationship, at least in Luna's opinion, had always been quite rocky and unstable. She wasn't even sure Neville liked her, let alone loved her. And it was the same for Hannah.

But then again, Luna didn't know why she cared so much. Neville was her best friend. She should be happy for him.

"Don't you think so, Luna?" asked Ginny.

Luna shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just telling Hermione how she and Ron will be engaged within the month. Don't you agree?" Ginny looked at her expectantly and Luna cleared her throat.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised," said Luna. "He'd mad for you, Hermione."

Hermione giggled a little bit, a sound that rarely escaped her lips, causing the other two to laugh along with her. "The feeling seems to be mutual," Ginny joked. The three girls just started laughing harder.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" called Ginny. "Harry if that's you, go away. You'll see me in ten minutes!"

"It's Charlie, Ginny," said a voice behind the door. "And it'll be a little less than ten minutes. It's go time. Come on!"

Ginny's face turned as red as a tomato. "Oh gosh," she said. She turned to her two best friends and smiled nervously.

"You'll be fine," said Hermione. "You're marrying your best friend in the world!"

Luna's heart jolted at the sound of those words. _You're marrying your best friend in the world._ If only Luna could say the same about herself.

**A/N: Sorry this part was a little bit short. The second and final part will be longer. As always, I love getting comments, so please take the time to leave some! Thank you in advance for your reviews, and I hope you're enjoying this story so far!**


	2. Part 2

Luna stood behind Ginny and watched as she smiled at Harry, and he smiled back at her like nothing else in the world mattered. Mrs. Weasley was in the front row, trying to keep her sobbing to a minimum as she gave away her only daughter. All of Ginny's brothers were there, and nearly every single member of the Order of the Phoenix. Other than that, there were few others. It was a fairly small wedding.

Luna spotted Neville sitting in the third row next to Hannah, who looked very bored. She fidgeted a lot, and Luna had to fight the urge to put a body bind on her right then and there. Just the sight of the snobby girl sitting next to her friend made her blood boil.

In no time at all, the man performing the ceremony declared Ginny and Harry man and wife, Harry kissed his bride, and the celebrations began. Everyone made their way to the tent, bringing back memories of the disastrous wedding of Bill and Fleur several years ago, but Luna tried to look on the bright side. Voldemort was no more, and there was no way anything was going to go wrong with this wedding.

She sat with Hermione and Ron for a little while, but before long they'd joined the rest of the couples on the dance floor. To Luna's slight dismay, even Professor Flitwick had found someone to dance with. The only other person not dancing was Ginny's Auntie Muriel, and Luna wasn't particularly fond of the prospect of having the old woman as her only company.

Still, there wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't very well conjure up a boy to dance with her.

Luna stirred her drink with her straw absentmindedly, observing the number of Wrackspurts floating around in everyone's heads. Try as she might, she couldn't help but continuously glance back at Neville and Hannah as they awkwardly made their way around the dance floor. She wasn't surprised to see that Hannah's head was absolutely full of Wrackspurts.

Her eyes drifted to Harry and Ginny, looking happier than ever as they glided gracefully in the middle of the crowd. Hermione and Ron looked simply adorable together, and Fleur guided Bill across the floor with such grace Luna was temporarily mesmerized.

She didn't even notice someone leave the crowd and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello, Neville," she said in surprise.

"Hey," said Neville. "Hannah's just gone to use the bathroom. Care to take a walk?"

Luna stood and followed him out of the tent.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, don't you think?" asked Neville.

"What? Oh yes, it was," said Luna absentmindedly.

"I'd love to have a similar outdoor ceremony, but Hannah insists on doing it inside. She'd not the outdoorsy type apparently. And apparently we simply must have it at her house because her parents are intent on planning every little detail." Luna nodded as Neville kept talking, wishing he would stop. "I have no idea what to get her as a wedding present. I'm thinking maybe-"

"Neville, you can't marry Hannah," said Luna suddenly, shocking both Neville and herself.

"What?" Neville asked. Luna covered her mouth with both hands and turned to run away, but Neville caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "Why not?" he asked. His voice wasn't hard or cold, or even confused. It was just curious.

"Because... Because I don't think she's right for you. She's much too uptight about everything, and that's not the sort of girl you should marry," Luna said pointedly. "You need someone much looser who isn't such a control freak. And quite frankly, she's rather rude."

"It's all well and good that you're looking out for me Luna, but at least Hannah agreed to marry me. Who else would?" He turned away, sounding quite hopeless.

"I would," said Luna. It was absolutely crazy, and she had no idea what the point of saying it was, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You would?" asked Neville. He sounded... Hopeful...

"Yes," said Luna. "I love you, Neville, and I should have told you that a long time ago, but I was always too scared to mess up our friendship, and I don't know why I'm saying it now because you probably think I'm crazy because I sort of am, and I talk about Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers all the time and why would anyone ever fall in love with someone like that, but I just thought-"

"Luna," said Neville, holding up his hand to stop her babbling.

"What?" asked Luna. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

"You're crazy," Neville began.

Luna turned away from him. "I know. I'm so sorry Neville, I-"

"Hang on, you didn't let me finish." Neville took her hand and turned her around so she was facing him. "You're crazy, and that's what I love about you. You talk about Blibbering Humdingers all the time, and I think that's amazing, and funny, and I love it." Luna stared at him in amazement as he continued. "I love everything about you, and I'm so sorry I never told you before now. I only decided to marry Hannah because I didn't think I stood a chance with you. Any man who's anything like me would have fallen in love with you the moment he met you."

"There aren't very many people like you," said Luna quietly.

Neville smiled. "There aren't very many people like you, either," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her for several seconds before pulling away and smiling at her.

"So does this mean you're not marrying Hannah after all?" asked Luna hopefully.

"Of course not, Luna Lovegood," said Neville. "I'm marrying you."

**A/N: And that's the end! As usual, please leave comments! I really do love getting them!**


End file.
